


Выбранные места из переписки с друзьями

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, MWPP-era, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash, Underage Masturbation, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Сова принесла письмо, когда Джеймс начал волноваться – Мягколап молчал уже почти неделю.
Relationships: James/Sirius' letter, Sirius Black/James Potter (implied)
Kudos: 2





	Выбранные места из переписки с друзьями

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание 1** : написано по заявке TokaOka на ГП-однострочниках, ВМ-11: _Джеймс Поттер/письмо от Сириуса, ночью, в Годриковой Лощине, пока все спят_ (2010 г.)  
>  **Примечание 2** : за текст благодарить Лис – если б не её волшебный магический пендель™, я бы его не дописала :)))  
>  **Примечание 3** : в тексте поюзана почти дословная цитата из фика «Грехопадение» Juxian Tang, кто её найдёт, тот настоящий шиппер блэкцеста :)))  
>  **Примечание 4** : за вычитку спасибо [Doc_Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca) :))

Сова принесла письмо, когда Джеймс начал волноваться – Мягколап молчал уже почти неделю. Это была незнакомая птица, а не величественный филин Блэков, который никогда не брал печенья, что предлагал ему Джеймс, и не влетал в комнату: надменно ухнув, он оставлял письмо на подоконнике, и рядом – белую кляксу помёта. Должно быть, инструкции на сей счёт филин получал от миссис Блэк.

Сова сделала круг по комнате и села на столбик кровати, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Джеймс нашарит на тумбочке очки, напялит их на нос и отвяжет письмо от её лапы, а потом бесшумно снялась и вылетела наружу, в тёплую июльскую ночь.

Джеймс торопливо развернул листок.

 _Сохатый!_ – прочитал он. – _Сохатый, дружище, как же меня всё заебало! Это долбаное семейство сведёт меня с ума. Жить в одном доме с ними так же весело, как побывать на смертенинах у Почти Безголового Ника, хотя что это я, у Ника компания наверняка гораздо веселее, да и заканчивается всё куда быстрее. В первый же вечер, как только мы пришли с Кингс-Кросс, мать велела Кричеру унести мою школьную форму на чердак – незачем, дескать, развешивать в Древнейших и Благороднейших гардеробах эти тряпки, поскольку от них воняет гриффиндорской конюшней. Но ничего, после ужина я поднялся к себе и присобачил на стены флаг, что мы стащили у мадам Хуч после матча, и ещё маггловские плакаты с мотоциклами и – гордись мной, мой рогатый друг! – с девчонками в бикини. Мелкий заглянул ко мне в комнату, когда я приклеивал последний плакат, с той красоткой в костюмчике с заячьими ушками, и, клянусь мерлиновыми подштанниками, гадёныш стал цветом один в один как наше факультетское знамя и тут же побежал жаловаться матушке._

_О, Сохатый, не смогу описать тебе истерику, которую закатила мать, и какими словами она меня называла – я и то узнал четыре новых. Она потребовала, чтобы я снял «эту мерзость» с Древнейших и Благороднейших стен – я, понятное дело, и не подумал – а потом попыталась содрать их сама, но ты ведь знаешь, кому Вечнолипнущее Заклятие удаётся лучше, чем даже твоей ненаглядной Эванс!_

_Так что теперь я сижу взаперти (впрочем, «сижу» – это сильное преувеличение, поскольку сидеть больно до сих пор), и даже в сортир меня водит под конвоем гнусный матушкин домовик. Ну а о том, что мне пришлось сделать, чтобы раздобыть перо с чернилами и клочок пергамента, тебе, поверь, лучше не знать._

_Сам понимаешь, в теперешних обстоятельствах в ближайшее время выбраться в Лондон у нас хрен получится. Но ты не унывай, Сохатый, будь жив, здоров, весел и игрив и наслаждайся свободой за меня тоже. Когда-нибудь наступит день, и я смогу к тебе присоединиться, а пока мне остаётся только пялиться в окно или дрочить со скуки на цыпочек с плакатов – благо выбор у меня большой, а заняться всё равно больше нечем, да и пергамент вот уже почти закончился. Надеюсь, твоя сова сообразит, как доставить мне ответ._

_До встречи, дружище._

_Мягколап_

_P.S. Наверное, я всё-таки сделаю выбор в пользу плакатов._  
__  
  
Чёрт! вот чёрт! Джеймс, расстроившись, откинулся на подушку. Теперь Сириуса не выпустят из дома, запланированный поход на эту новую маггловскую группу накрылся, но обиднее всего было то, что плакали и ночные вылазки в анимагической форме, о которых они с Блэком так мечтали… Что за радость уныло бродить в одиночку по окрестным лесам в виде оленя. Другое дело, если бы вместе с Мягколапом! С ним всё превращается в праздник. Сириус всегда делает всё так, будто на него смотрят десятки глаз, он будто постоянно хочет кому-то что-то доказать. Так здорово просто смотреть на него, знать, что он рядом, что он – твой друг, и ты можешь на него во всём положиться. А теперь по милости младшего братца он сидит под замком, и когда его выпустят – неизвестно, а ведь лето только началось! Поттер чуть не зарычал от разочарования. И Сириус тоже хорош! Небось в самом деле дрочит, глядя на маггловских девиц, а Джеймсу что прикажете делать?

Он невольно представил себе Блэка, как тот сидит на своей узкой постели – вытянув ноги, в расстёгнутой рубашке и галстуке, голый ниже пояса, губы закушены, на скулах пятнами проступил румянец, глаза лихорадочно сверкают, а между раздвинутых бёдер быстро мелькает сжатый кулак. Картинка получилась настолько непристойной, что Поттера бросило в жар, и он потянулся поправить приподнявшийся член. Нет, Джеймс, конечно, не педик, ему же нравится Эванс, это все знают… но ведь и на Сириуса смотреть ему тоже нравится… А если подумать, то что в этом такого? Они лучшие друзья, и нет ничего удивительного или дурного в том, что им случается засыпать рядом на одной кровати или вместе ходить в душ… В памяти тут же услужливо всплыла ещё одна картина: после квиддичной тренировки Блэк стоит под хлещущими потоками воды, мокрые волосы струятся по спине, веки опущены. Одной рукой он упирается в стену, локоть второй размеренно двигается… на лице у Мягколапа непонятное выражение, знать бы, о ком он сейчас думает. На спине перекатываются под гладкой кожей мышцы, а задница… ох, какая у Сириуса задница!

Джеймс застонал и решительно сунул руку в трусы и сжал ноющий член. Ладно, мелькнула у него мысль, пусть дрочить, представляя себе своего друга, отвратительно, ладно, пусть я грёбаный извращенец, но ведь Сириус об этом не узнает, и никто об этом не узнает, потому что никого ведь нет, и родители спят, и вся Годрикова лощина спит, и пошло оно всё на хер, но как же хорошо, хорошо, хорошоооо!..

И это на самом деле было так хорошо, что он продержался недолго – несколько привычных движений, и Поттер негромко вскрикнул, на трусах расплылось влажное пятно, несколько капель семени попали на живот, и пальцы на ногах свело мучительной сладкой судорогой. Какое-то время Джеймс, дрожа и задыхаясь, лежал неподвижно, а потом до него дошло, что в левой руке он всё ещё держит письмо, и Поттер глупо хихикнул. Что, если бы он написал Мягколапу: _Привет, Мягколап! Как поживают цыпочки с плакатов? Ни одна ещё не залетела? А я, знаешь ли, отдрочил вчера на твоё письмо, и мне это очень понравилось, рекомендую тебе проделать с моим то же самое…_ А как было бы здорово, если Сириус сейчас появился на пороге… вот бы они посмеялись над тем, что только что произошло, и придумали бы очередную шалость, и Мягколапу никуда не нужно было бы уезжать, и они могли бы никогда не расставаться, и ходили бы на все концерты, какие только есть, и ночи напролёт гуляли в лесу, и Блэк был бы рядом, тёплый, живой, и Джеймс бы обнял его и поцеловал, и сказал «Спокойной ночи, Сириус, как хорошо, что ты есть», и… Вздрогнув, Джеймс открыл глаза. Мерлиновы подштанники, что только в голову не придёт, когда засыпаешь! Он снял очки, стянул заляпанные трусы, сунул письмо под подушку, повозился, укладываясь поудобнее, пробормотал «Nox» и, засыпая, думал – а всё-таки здорово, если бы Сириус сейчас был рядом.

_– конец –_


End file.
